Onethousand Pages of My Love
by kacey9tails
Summary: [chapter 2 up!] Sequel to the story: Confessions of a Kunoichi in Love. Naruto and Hinata's relationship grows even stronger, So what happens when Neji confronts the blonde boy? and...much bigger problems!
1. Bet I can make you smile

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, but if I did, I jump up and down like Sasuke on a sugar-high!_

_One-Thousand Pages of My Love_

_**chapter 1: Bet I can make you smile**_

_' Hhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm...' Hinata sighed in happiness as she collapsed onto her bed. The party turned out WONDERFUL. No, better than wonderful; perfect. She rolled over to her side and grabbed the little fox plushie that was forever placed in the same spot on her bed. " Hmm.hm..hm" Hinata giggled. " I-I dont think I'll ever stop smiling, but if I dont, I'll never get any sleep tonight.." So after one more amazing minute replaying the scene of Naruto's kiss, Hinata turned off her light and drifted off into sleep..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto's house XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_With a fast turn of a key, the door to Naruto's home and haven was opened. He shut the door behind him, leaning back into it, and released a long-awaited pleasant sigh. "haaaaaaaa..." Naruto had earned this night of happiness, he had been through a lot the past three days, and it made him even happier to know that Hinata was just as joyful. Maybe his future was turning around, oooor maybe not. "NARUTO!--" Iruka was standing right in front of the hallway, awaiting the young troublemaker's return. _

_" I gave you one last chance, and now you've really screwed it up! Do you KNOW what TIME it is!"_

_Naruto looked up at the clock, ' heh, guess I forgot to call again. probly shouldnt blame him for being mad at me, but I dont care, he can ground me all he wants. This night was worth it.' _

_"oop, Gomen-nasai Iruka--"_

_"Sorry's not gonna cut it, Naruto! You're grounded for a month!" Half expecting another one of Naruto's pathetic attempts of back-sass, such as: "When I'm Hokage one day!--"...or: "I'm 15 years old! You cant ground me!--", Iruka made an even angrier face. _

_But Naruto just stood there, smiling back at Iruka's obviously not-smiling face, without even the smallest trace of regret. "Okay, I guess I deserve it. I'll save you the trouble of dragging me to my room and just walk there myself now.---"_

_" What are--"_

_" Oh, and dont worry, I wont make ANY noise for the rest of the night--"_

_" But Naru--"_

_" G'night, Iruka."_

_" Uuuuhhh...good..night?_

_Only footsteps were heard as Naruto made it to his room and shut the door silently. Iruka stood in awe, his face in the same confused gawk. _

_" I just don't understand that boy anymore."_

_When he made sure that the door was locked shut, Naruto jumped into bed, back first, and stared up at the ceiling He sighed a relieving sigh and made an ear-to-ear grin. Life was sweet, and the night was kind. He wondered if Hinata was doing just as he was at that moment, if she felt just as light. Maybe so, maybe they were both looking at their ceilings together, thinking of each other. Well, it is said that at least one member of the opposite sex thinks about you before you go to sleep. And although Naruto was now grounded for a month, he closed his eyes, smiling, sleeping easier and better than he ever had before..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**kacey9tails**: Hey guys, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I had major writer's block for a couple days, but I'm better now! The next chapters will be much longer, I promise!_

_**Naruto**: See Hinata, I told you that the first story was just the beginning. _

_**Hinata**: Wow! I guess so, I didnt think you were really going to write a sequel k-san. What changed your mind?_

_**kacey9tails**: I got some reviews telling me to write a sequel, and I guess I just wanted to see what would happen. :)_

_**Naruto**: So whats gonna---_

_**Sasuke**: sssssssshhhhhhhhh...Do you hear that...?_

_**Hinata**: W-what is it?_

_**Naruto**: I dont hear anything! What?_

_**Sasuke**: Answer this riddle Naruto; When you say my name, I cease to exist. What am I?_

_**Naruto**: How am I supposed to know! Just tell me!_

_**Sasuke**: Silence. Calm silence...Sakura isnt yelling or screaming about me..or hasnt hugged me to death...yet. It's just..Silence._

_**kacey9tails**: Heh, guess I forgot to tell you._

_**Sasuke**: Forgot to tell me what? _

_**kacey9tails**: Well, you see, Sakura kept on bothering me about writing her fanfic, and I didnt have enough time to write it since I'm already working on two other stories so I..wrote her a one-shot._

_**Sasuke**: YOU WHAT!_

_**kacey9tails**: I-I couldnt write with her going on complaining like that! I had to do SOMETHING!_

_**Sakura**: OH, Saaaaaaasuke! Look what k-san wrote!_

_**Sasuke**: ( scims through My Heart Beats for You and gasps) ( he read :_

_But by the end of this, Sakura's control over her crying was long gone. But they were happy tears, along with a happy smile. And Sasuke had never let go of Sakura's arm, making it much easier for him to pull her closer.._

_Now there was almost no room inbetween the two Chunin._

_No one had ever invaded Sasuke's personal bubble this much before, let alone been forced into it. Being "Forced" and " invaded" were used lightly..._

_Two lips met, and fate seemed to smile..._

_**Sakura**: OH, Sasuke! Isn't it romantic! I just LOVE it! I could stare at you..I mean it, ALL DAY!_

_**Sasuke**: k-san, I'll kill you_

_**Hinata**: You should feel lucky, having someone love you so much for so long, it shows true devotion. _

_**Naruto**: Yeah, Just like your devotion, Hina-chan! ( kisses Hinata's cheek)_

_**kacey9tails**: Please review and I'll keep going with my story! Because remember, reviews are like the jaws of life, and if I dont hurry to help Sasuke, we might need them. Thank you!_


	2. Sorry! StOrY UpDaTe NoTe

kacey9tails: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys! I havent updated any of my stories yet! T-T but it's cuz I've been having family problems. I've been staying at my moms house instead of my dads so I havent been able to type in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! Please forgive me!

Naruto: Hey no problem! Believe it!

Hinata: Just keep up the good work or we'll lose our reviewers!

Sasuke: Whatever, just hurry up..

Sakura: Dont be so mean sasuke! She wrote us a story! -

kacey9tails: sorry Shoutenryu! I hope I havent let you down! T-T I'll be updating tomorrow so it'll for sure be updated by monday! or sunday night, which i doubt cuz I'll probably be working for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time!

Thanx for reading and all the reviews!

k-san


	3. Neji nii san

_Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, but if I did, I jump up and down like Sasuke on a sugar-high!_

_One-Thousand Pages of My Love _

**_chapter II: Neji-nii-san_**

_(BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)  
The clock rang five-thirty, Hinata's usual time to wake up and get ready for school, but today was different. Today, Hinata was walking to school with a certain Uzumaki Naruto, and she for sure wasnt going to be late! She had gotten up at four that morning, to make sure she looked absolutely perfect and that she was absolutely ready, so she wouldn't have to make her boyfriend wait. As Hinata thought about this, and she blushed her trademark cherry red, giggling with glee. It still felt weird for her to call Naruto her boyfriend. But it was a good feeling. After finishing her hair and grabbing her bag, she was out the door. And right on time too, outside waiting was the number-one, hyper-active, nuckle-head ninja, Naruto.  
"Ready to go, Hina-chan?" Hinata blushed and smiled, happily obliging to the offer of holding his hand, and they were on their way._

_"Hinata, you dont have to just hold the edge of my fingers." Hinata was still a little shy. "Oh, thank you, Naruto-kun." She held onto his whole hand and smiled even more, if that was possible. And when they were halfway to the academy, Naruto started laughing."W-whats so funny, Naruto-kun?" "hm, hm, hm, I just love you so much!" He took his left hand out of Hinata's tight clasp, put it around her waist, and tickled her in the stomach with his right. "Ha ha!--N-naruto-k-kun! ha ha--sto-ha ha--stop it! ha ha ha ha ha"  
"Oh yeah, oh yeah? what was that? You said you wanted more? huh?" Naruto tickled her harder now, resulting in a red faced Hinata, partly from her blushing and partly from her laughing so hard. When Naruto was done with his tickling, Hinata saw her chance and grabbed hold of Naruto's arm, snuggling into his shoulder. They began walking again. "Hinata, do you REALLY love me?" "Of course, Naruto-kun! With all of my heart! why do you ask?" Naruto responded sarcastically,"I dont knooooww, you really seem to like my arm..." Hinata playfully nudged Naruto's shoulder and laughed. "hm, hm, You always make me smile."_

_Before either of them had noticed, they had already reached the academy, hand in hand. And a group of girls were already waiting to squeeze every bit of gossip out of a very happy Hinata. "Hey Hinata-chan! Over here!" Tenten called out. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But Ten-chan wants me to--" "That's alright, I'll just catch you later!" Naruto ended his sentence by pulling up to Hinata and kissing her on the cheek._

_"I love you."_

_This was followed by a hoard of screaming girls, all anxiously calling Hinata's name. So, needed no more, Naruto walked to where Kiba was standing and started up a conversation(but thats not what we wanna hear, lets go over to Hinata!)_

_Hinata was in the middle of a circle of girls, demanding to know what happened both at the party and this morning. Around her was: Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Ino,some other girls who couldnt make it to the party, and...Rock Lee! "Tell me, Hinata-chan! what happened between you and Naruto-kun! I saw you two walking to school and Naruto making you blush with his youthful charms!" Sakura was getting annoyed. "I thought I told you to go and talk with the boys, BUSHY-BROWS!" With that, sakura gave Rock Lee a swift kick to the stomach and he went flying to the forest. She could hear him say something but she couldnt quite make it out.  
"I LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAAAAAaaaaaaannn!" "Okay, thats done, SO? give us the gossip!" Sakura was ecstatic! "Well, um.." Everyone gathered around and got closer. "Naruto let me hold his hand this morning and"  
Ino stepped in. "Oh, come on! get to the good stuff! Did he kiss you yet! Does he call you! He's not trying to touch you is he! And he didnt let you hold his hand this morning! NO! He had the PRIVELAGE of holding YOUR hand this morning!" Hinata started blushing and tapping her fingers together again, but she liked the attention. Just then, Temari came behind her and gave her a noogie. "ooooohhhhhhh! You two are just too adorable together! You should have seen them walking to school this morning--" "Uuuhh..Tem-chan, it's--" "--It was so cute! Naruto started tickling her and she was turning so red! ha ha!" steam was coming out of Hinata's ears from embarrassment, and once again, everyone thought it was cute. and everyone in unison: "AAAAWWWWW"_

_( at the boys end) Naruto walked up to Kiba, a friendly smile on his face. "Hey man, I dont think you should look so happy. Neji looks like he wants to kick some ass, And it's probably your ass that's got his name written all over it." Naruto's smile qickly faded, and Kiba pointed to where the hot-headed Hyuuga stood. Naruto turned his head to look behind him. And for sure, there he was, right behind him, talking to one of the visiting sound ninja. Neji quickly sensed Naruto's staring and gave him a cold glare. And with a flash, the orange-sweatered ninja turned back around. "Aw, man. You got him really pissed. heh heh, whatja do"  
Naruto smacked himself on the face and held his hand over his eyes. "Gah! He's so not going to let me forget is he?" "Let you forget what?" Kiba blinked, and an angry Neji appeared behind Naruto. He grabbed the back of the blonde's orange sweater and pulled him behind one of the classrooms. "gah! Neji! What the"  
"SSHH! Dammit, Naruto, why do you always have to be so loud!" Naruto crossed his arms and made an angry face._

_"So, what? what do you want!" "So, why didnt you tell Hinata it was me"  
"Why? Did you want me to"  
"Dont get smart with me, Naruto"  
"I didnt tell her because I thought she'd get upset...With both of us. If I told her you hit me, then she would never fogive you, and she would think I hated her. That would've ended up bad for the both of us"  
"Hhhhmmmm...Pretty smart Uzumaki. I'll give you that. I guess I should give you my thanks, and tell you...good job, you made the right decision. I was just about to kill you if you hadnt shown up to Hinata's party...If you hadnt given her back the diary. Good job, you did something right, and made my Oni-chan happy. Please stay with her and keep her happy, and Naruto..you break her heart, I'll break you. got it"  
"Loud and clear, Neji-nii-san, loud and clear." Just then, the sound ninja Neji had been talking to had appeared next to them. "Are you done here, Neji? It's almost time to meet up with sensei"  
"Yes, Eric, I'm done. I just had a little business to take care of with Naruto. Now, let's go"  
And for once in his life, Naruto smirked. And Neji did the same, turning around and heading back. "I look foreward to meeting with you again, Uzumaki."_

_Naruto made a relieving sigh. "God, I thought for sure he was gonna freakin kill me! and thank god he didnt see through me! One of the real reasons I didnt tell Hinata was because I was afraid he would beat me up...again! And I didnt want to have to tell her about the diary, that would've totally messed EVERYTHING up!" Walking back around the classroom, Naruto suddenly stopped. Standing right in front of him was a group of mean-looking girls, so basically, the entire girl population of Konoha, all waiting to talk to him. Hinata squeezed out from the middle of the group and ran to her Naruto-kun. "Naruto!" But before she could hug him, Sakura grabbed her hood and pulled her back. "OH No you dont! You're not going to stop us Hinata!". "what! Sakura, what are you--?" "Naruto! We kunoichi of Konoha are here to warn you that if you ever put your filthy, dirty, perverted hands on Hinata, if you even think of touching her!---(Sakura cracked her knuckles) you. will. die." Naruto gulped. "Hey hey! I would never do that to Hina-chan! Dont worry about it!" "We better not have to, Naruto!" And with the order of Sakura, the crowd of girls retreated back to their spot and Hinata ran and hugged Naruto. "Have fun Hinata!" Sakura gave a now sweet smile and waved a happy goodbye, giggling on her way back. "S-Sorry Naruto. They wouldnt let me--" "It's no problem, Hina-chan, I'm pretty much used to it by now, even if they are pushing it a little, but, they wont have to worry. Believe it!" Naruto made his trademark grin and hugged Hinata close to him. Things were looking up._

_**Naruto**: that chapter sure took a long time! You havent updated since like EVER!  
**Sasuke**: Just be happy k-san updated, dobe. She was almost considering dropping the story!  
**Hinata**: dr-dr-dropping the story? k-san, is this true!  
**kacey9tails**: well, yeah, it really wasnt going anywhere so I guess I just thought I'd give up on it. But now I know the whole story, it's just that i have to write it! and sorry this took so long. Ive been living at my moms house so I havent had much time to write! Its been killing me! Sasuke: no problem, as long as you start updating more. Hinata: Sasuke-san, where is Sakura?  
**Sasuke**:I dont know, I havent seen her in a while.  
**Sakura**: K-SAAAAAN!  
**kacey9tails**: OH NO! she didnt find.  
**Hinata**: didnt find w-what?  
**Sakura**: what the hell is this! what. the. Hell. is. this? (holds out blue book with blue roses on it)  
**kacey9tails**: heh heh, (gulp) thats uh..the new story Ive been working on.  
**Sakura**: tell me k-san, why does the first page say...Sasu/Hina? This sure doesnt look like magenta moonlight!  
**kacey9tails**: that cuz it isnt. its a Sasuhina.  
**Naruto**: (holds his Hina-chan close) A SASUHINA!  
**Sasuke**: hmph.  
**kacey9tails**: well, uh..uh..remember, reviews are like bricks, and were gonna need a ton of them to break this akward silence! Please, Please REVIEW! I need some motivation! the faster I get reviews the faster I type!...Oh and everybody ready!_

_**Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura**: (grumbling...)_

_**kacey9tails**: I SAID is everybody READY!_

_**Everyone in unison:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIC!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! _

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ERIC!  
YOU'RE FIFTEEN, LUCKY YOU!_

_from: Kacey and all your friends in Konoha._

_happy birthday!_


	4. to my reviewers, I need help

Okay, ummmm I know it's been a long time since I've written anything for this story, but…

It's because I'm stuck. So uuhhh… here!!

For those of you who love me out there…or just tolerate me cuz of my stories…

I need ideas, I need fillers or little fluff scenes, anything to happen next to get the story going.

I have an idea of what the story's whole plot is going to be but I need to put in a little more before I can do any of my plans.

C'mon

I'll give you a cookie

Two cookies?

Three then?

Four…?

FINE!!! FIVE COOKIES!!

I'm desperate!!!!

To all my faithful reviwers out there

I give a big THANK YOU!!!!

So, help me out if you can. And don't worry, I'll give you credit for the idea.

I Lub you guys!!!! 

Kacey9tails


End file.
